


Dogs of Titan

by H_O_U_N_D



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Artist Steve Rogers, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Awesome Clint Barton, Blood and Gore, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Has Issues, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes & Shuri Friendship, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Depressing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone Needs A Hug, Evil Author Day, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Hurt Stephen Strange, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Insecure Tony, Loki (Marvel) is Not Amused, M/M, Matchmaker Wanda Maximoff, Meme Lord Shuri (Marvel), Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Monsters, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Natasha Romanov Has Issues, Nightmare Fuel, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Quill Needs a Hug, Peter is Not Impressed, Possessive Thor (Marvel), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Bruce, Protective Hulk (Marvel), Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective T'Challa (Marvel), Protective Vision (Marvel), Psychological Trauma, Scientist Shuri (Marvel), Slow Burn, Species Dysphoria, Species Swap, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Sweet T'Challa (Marvel), Sweet Vision (Marvel), Teen Peter Parker, Thanos (Marvel) Dies, The Author Regrets Everything, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Tony Is Not Helping, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric, Uncle Thor (Marvel), Vision (Marvel) Cooks, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_O_U_N_D/pseuds/H_O_U_N_D
Summary: The best way I can summarize this fanfiction is a REALLY, LONG, SLOW BURN. Characters going through trauma after trauma (very graphic), but learning to overcome their demons. Getting over their differences and forgiving each other, so when someone needs to be carried out of the fire you know your friends have got your back. Even superheroes aren't perfect. Basically everyone breaks down and they all stop hating each other cause they realise they're all equally damaged.I've gotten tired of fics that instantly start with two characters getting together, so I'm going to make you all suffer through this whole fanfiction. ;)We'll just have to see who gets with who as the story goes along, feel free to shout your favorites at me to help me decide. Since I'm going to be tearing your favorite characters apart in the worst ways I can, I want this to all come to a happy ending. Let me know what ships you would be happy to see, ships I'll use will most likely be the ones involving the characters in the tags. ^^Story beginning summary is in notes on top of chapter one. Few spoilers if any.





	1. Red Smoke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [H_O_U_N_D](https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_O_U_N_D/gifts).



> A year before Thanos's arrival on Earth, Wanda Maximoff receives a vision. In an attempt to tamper with the mind stone she connected to it's power, revealing to her the location of the other stones, as well as Thanos's intentions with them. The stone itself seemed to have a form of sentience, and knew of the horrible consequences if Thanos managed to capture it. The news spread like a disease, and Vision must learn how to cope with the stone in his head, as well as learn what it wants from him. 
> 
> Meanwhile, Steve Rogers, the infamous Captain America, struggles to decide how to handle this information. As the rogue avengers were still in hiding from Ross and the government, he didn't have many options available when it came to speaking with the rest of the world. Lucky for him, a certain magical doctor detected the power signature of the stone, and is more than willing to help when it comes to defeating Thanos and the Dark Order.

Wanda hadn't been able to think clearly in a long time. From her parents death, to working for hydra, she felt like she was peering at the world through a thick mountain haze. The cloud of fog never seemed to leave her be. Her twin brother could not see it, despite his protectiveness of her. When Peidro passed away, Wanda swore to herself she would give no mercy to the creator of Ultron. The man who had taken her parents, her dear brother, everything she had ever loved from her life. However, that was long before she got to know Vision. Likely to be the only good that came from the evils of the Stark Empire. Vision was as if, a ray of light through the fog surrounding her mind. A bright shot of hope through the crimson mist. His logic gave her reason, a clarity in the brain-numbing darkness. And for that kindness, she knew she must owe him greatly.   
  
Only three months after the Avengers fell apart, Wanda managed to find a safe haven from the world that hated her. Despised by her magic, how she was different, a unique independent person of their wills and desires. Wanda was dangerous, she knew that much from the tingling sensation in her hands. She had difficulty remembering a time when her powers had not been present. In fact, her memory was so skewed, that she didn't know where they came from. Though they were well known to be unpredictable, and violent. The events in Sokovia still haunted her at times, though luckily the rest of the team had helped her through most of that trauma.   
  
Eventually, Vision himself decided to join her in solitude. The android treated her with kindness, and that friendship turned to romance in only a few weeks. She could tell Vision did not entirely know how the whole “dating” thing worked, though she was willing to help him every step of the way.    
  
Vision was pained by the stone, he may try to hide it though Wanda was well experienced in agony caused by unknown magic. She desperately wanted to take that pain away, help him to learn how to use the stone, together. She knew the stone had potential for great power, and without restraint, his abilities could be even more disastrous than her own. Through her research involving infinity stones, she encountered none other than the former doctor, Stephen Strange. This experienced sorcerer caused her concern upon their first encounter, he seemed to be able to feel her power, sense it’s presence. Wanda was quick to decide that her trip to the sorcerer’s library, without permission exactly, was a terrible idea.   
  
\---   
  
“I know someone’s in here, show yourself.” Strange was stalking through the ancient library. How this woman got into the sanctuary, that was one mystery he hoped to solve quickly. Stephen decided that he wasn't terribly fond of unannounced visitors, especially since the last one particularly enjoyed decapitating librarians. He forced himself to remain steady however, Wong was not far, and he was certain this threat would not be a match for his abilities. Folding his hands behind his back, he moved slowly down the aisles, glancing between the books occasionally.    
  
Visitor still present in this room, the cloak twitched with agitation on his back. Running one hand over it’s hem, a silent que to stay silent, he finally found the unwelcome visitor. Eyes wide with terror, she girl raised her hands, red tendrils curling between her fingers and summoning a thick haze. Stephen estimated that this girl most definitely had some level of powers, though how powerful, he was uncertain. The young mage did not seem particularly adept with her own skills, and that gave him some relief. The loud thud of the book she had been holding falling to the floor, definitely would alert some of the other masters, though Stephen assured himself he could handle this threat on his own. He was Sorcerer Supreme after all, even if he often felt like all the way back in college, with much to learn and not enough time to get where he wanted to.    
  


Stephen slowly exhaled, and leaned casually against the bookcase to his right, lazily staring down at his hands as he fiddled with the sling ring. “So what brings you to the London Sanctum today? Book returns?” He tilted his head up to look Maximoff dead in the eye, he could recognize her now, the news covering Sokovia had been plenty to fill him in on the danger he was currently under. He also remembered Wong’s state of panic as one of the books went missing last week, the particular book Maximoff seemed to be holding in the crook of her arm.   
  
\---   
  
Wanda hesitated, she did not know this man, though he definitely was well associated with this library. Taken aback by his remark she stood in stunned silence, posed like a snake ready to strike. The sorcerer did not fear her though, just studied her carefully, his calculating gaze did not take long to figure out she had been here before. The Book of Cosmic Relics still under her arm, Wanda slowly got down on one knee. Setting the book on the floor before backing up, the suspense was too much to handle. Wanda always preferred when the situation got straight to the point, fight or not. Having this stranger in a weird outfit staring at her critically was certainly a thing to make her uncomfortable. “Why did you come here. Tell me what you need, or leave and never return.” The sorcerer’s hands lit up with golden runes, as he projected a shield, ready for her next move. The spell was small, Wanda could easily break it, though it showed that if necessary he would fight.   
  
Wanda’s fear quickly turned to anger and annoyance. She recognized the library was not her place to be, though she came here for a reason. And crazy-old-sorcerer be damned she intended to help Vision. Standing, her back straight and confident, she met his glare. “I have come here to help my friend,” there was no reason for her to express her true feelings for Vision, she didn't even know this man. “He is cursed with magic energies, I need to correct that”.   
  
\---   
  
Stephen knew his duties as Sorcerer Supreme were to defend this sanctum, and the planet itself from any mystical threats. Having some teenage girl tear up the library however in a fit of rage? That certainly didn't seem to be mentioned anywhere in his job title. A momentary silence settled between them, Stephen knew he mustn't let these books be damaged while Wong is away on sanctum duties, though would helping this stranger really be his best course of action?

  
Stephen paused and slipped the sling ring back unto his hand, taking a half second too long as he focused on getting his shaking fingers into the device. Feeling the girl’s stare he raised an eyebrow in her direction, lost in thought. “I suppose I could aid you, however my friend would really appreciate if you would stop taking his stuff,” Stephen paused, taking back his words. “I mean, ahem, within reason I could help if you would… Leave”. Maximoff paused, the spark of hope in her eyes undeniable, though she still regarded him with reasonable caution. “That would be too kind of you... Why should I let you?” She looked him up and down, Stephen would admit that by appearance alone, he was far from what anyone sane could be used to. “You should let me because I am likely to be the only person who will, or can,” treating her to his trademark, smug, douchebag smirk. Though she clearly did not find it humorous. Wanda just kept her cold, blank stare, and asked him calmly. “What do you know of Infinity Stones, wizard?”.   
  
\---   
  
Stephen never thought Wanda would be the kind of person for, domestic life. However this was about as domestic as one could get. Baker Street was a calm place, the soft street lighting reminded Strange all too painfully of his old home. Though he followed Wanda down the streets at a brisk pace. While she allowed him to use a portal to get to the town, he could not within the apartment’s radius without Maximoff’s “friend” detecting him. The air was chilled, his sorcerer robes served as decent protection, however the freezing air bit at the bones in his hands till it settled as a burning sensation. Shoving the ache to the back of his mind as he bit back frustration, they neared the doorstep to the small apartment complex.    
  
Wanda turned to him, “Do not use your magic here Strange, startling him would prove very dangerous to you”. An unusual way to welcome someone into your home, but it would suffice. Maximoff opened the door, calling out to alert her presence before letting Stephen through. Within seconds, Stephen found himself in the presence of a very normal, very not-possessed looking man. Wrinkling his brow he turned to Wanda, shooting her “friend” a few looks of distrust. Though the boy just smiled softly and looked down at his feet “I did not require help, Wanda”. With a slight flush of agitation, Maximoff turned to him with a stern look, “You most certainly need help, you're sick, androids dont get sick Vision”.    
  
Vision? So that was his- ...It’s name. An “android” is certainly not a term he had heard anywhere before, at least not used outside of dumb pop culture references and movies. The android turned to him, it’s look of concern crystal clear. “Do not worry sir, I will serve you no harm.” He smiled and gave a tiny, unsure bow. Stephen started coughing to hide his initial shock, “ah um, yes I am sure you don’t. You uh, don’t need to do that i’m not-”, Wanda cut him off quickly “he isn't royalty, just likes to dress fancy”. The cloak bristled at this, how dare someone call him eccentric? Did the cloak really, give off that impression? Vision seemed to be bashful almost, but Wanda continued speaking “It’s okay dear, this is Mr.Strange, he has kindly offered to help us with the stone. He serves as sorcerer supreme, doesnt like me borrowing books”. Vision eyed her critically, “borrowing books? You haven't been stealing have you?” Wanda sighed, but before she could speak Stephen started “that’s not especially important, so first I have heard you are in possession of the mind stone itself. Secondly, that it is causing you pain and unusual, visions…” The android nodded slowly, it seemed to be nervous when he spoke of the infinity stone. In fact at the moment, Stephen couldn't help but wonder where exactly said stone might be.


	2. Outcasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some shenanigans catching up with Steve and co. uvu
> 
> Sorry all these chapters seem to be really short, I'm trying to speed things up so we can get to the bulk of the story while you all still get the general jist of everything that happened before. Especially since this story is straying from canon, a lot.
> 
> Writing for Wanda and Vision is really hard cause I honestly don't know their backgrounds too well, apologies for any possible mistakes I may have made.

Wanda was still unconscious, Strange backed up into the corner like a frightened cat, his head burned like it was on fire. Vision blinked slowly, climbing into a sitting position, his weak limbs nearly giving out under him. The details of his surroundings were blurry, so he concentrated on the noise of Wanda’s soft breathing to ground him. Slowly coming back to himself he put his hand over the mind stone, a futile attempt to stop the pain. Vision still wasn't used to feeling pain, but as his body adapted and evolved to its surroundings he knew it was necessary to know if something was wrong. And at this particular instant, something had gone very, very wrong.   
  
Vision had removed his human disguise before they started investigating the stone, answering all of Strange’s questions to the highest of his abilities and knowledge. The magic-user was understanding, spoke to him carefully despite the fact that he is an android. Vision found that he very much appreciated this kind gesture, even if unnecessary. Wanda and Strange needed to combine efforts in order to tap into the stone to figure out what was going on, and unfortunately it backfired quite heavily. The stone fired a blast of energy, knocking both of them back, and poor Wanda unconscious. Strange still seemed shaken, though otherwise neither were harmed noticeably. The carpet under Vision was covered in burns from the explosion, a perfect circular radius around him. Though Vision himself was entirely unharmed, despite the odd sensation of pain radiating from his forehead.   
  
Strange finally gathered himself together enough to speak, “I will admit that was, unexpected. I have little experience with infinity stones, but one would have to have some level of awareness to create a defensive attack before we even opened its outer shell”. Vision, couldn't entirely understand what he was talking about, though it was clear that something was wrong or unusual. “Are you claiming that the stone is sentient..?” He stared at the magic user, hoping he was greatly mistaken. Strange paused, “I do not entirely know myself, it’s just a theory,” Strange sighed, resting his head in his hands as an attempt to mentally sort through his distress. Vision turned to Wanda, scrambling towards her to check if she was okay. There seemed to be no damage showing, but she was trembling, almost as if enduring a night terror of sorts. Vision was not used to witnessing this behaviour, especially not when the subject was in a state of unconsciousness. And it was clear that Wanda had not simply fallen asleep.   
  
\--- SEVERAL MONTHS AGO:   
  
Steve was tired, well more than tired, fatigued would be a closer assessment. Since his disagreement with Tony, life on the run was not easy. The rest of his teammates were as worn down as he was, while they may not show it directly he could tell by their posture. After dropping Bucky off to receive care in Wakanda, transporting food and water became difficult. Not everyone was a super soldier, Steve recognised that, so he usually ended up being the mule when it came to carrying around survival necessities. Stopping at towns or stores was a risk, and they only wanted to take it when absolutely necessary. Natasha had been the first to point this out, though thankfully Lang was more upset about not being able to get snacks then the fact that they were all fugitives. It didn't take long for Steve to manage getting Clint and Lang to safety, all Scott received was house arrest, and the public has yet to find out where Clint and his family have been hiding. Things slowly started to get easier the less people they had to care for, but Steve was still exhausted, and for the first time in years he wished there was still someone big enough to carry him. The serum got him far, but weeks of being constantly alert, always on guard, eventually defeated him.   
  


Steve sighed, leaning against a large oak, he set the pack down to take a breather. Natasha and Wanda turned to shoot him concerned glances, they all knew he hadn't slept in what, five days? Seven? It was hard to tell at this point, he tried to block it out so his mind could still stay sharp. But darn, sometimes he wondered if being in the ice that long had lessened his resistance to sleep deprivation. Sam noticed that everyone had stopped walking, turning around he called out my name, “Steve? Everything alright dude? You don’t look so good.” Yeah well, Steve didn't feel so good either, panting in the grass he held up one hand, signalling that he just needed a few moments. Natasha hiked back up to him, grabbing two of the bags he had been carrying and slinging them over her shoulder. “Give it a break Cap, maybe try getting some rest tonight,” She calmly trotted back down to join her place at Wanda’s side. The two seemed to have been bonding recently, which warmed Steve’s heart. As the two girls on the team they fought like sister’s sometimes, giving them all some comedic relief from the strain of travel. 

  
Without the helicarrier, they roamed wherever they could, helping people and staying out of the public eye. Though Steve would admit that there really wasn't much they could do if they still wanted to watch out for themselves. Hopefully the few small Hydra organizations they had taken down could impact the big picture, though thankfully there didn't seem to be much of Hydra left to fight. Wanda continuously reminded them that Stark could be out there looking for them, hunting them down as some kind or revenge plot. That they should still be on guard, and every corner could have a trap waiting for them, though Steve didn't believe her. Tony and his group had enough to deal with when it came to government meetings, and managing their personal lives. His memories from what happened in Siberia were fuzzy, but he still hoped that Tony might forgive him someday. To be truthful he missed the rest of the gang, even the annoying pep talks and constant bickering. He loved it when everyone was together, at the time it had felt like a family. Really the only family Steve had left.   
  
When Wanda announced that she had found a safe place to stay, Steve was almost heartbroken. Though, he wanted the best for her, she deserved the world for what she's been through. Soon his misery turned to worry, how would she manage herself on her own? She had nobody to watch her back, nobody to help her survive, and she was probably the most wanted of all of them. So they came to an agreement, calling on Vision to hopefully serve as her protector, and friend once again. He readily agreed, and they met only a few days later at the edge of a small town in Pennsylvania. It was nice to see a friendly face again, and Wanda soon headed off with Vision to her new safe haven. Steve felt her absence like a thorn in his side, though he pressed on with Natasha and Sam, doing his best to keep everyone safe and together. Finally they found a place to hide, they found a heavily forested area not too far from where Wanda and Vision were staying. It was far enough to not lead anyone to their friend’s location, but close enough that they could cover each other’s backs if they needed to. Setting up camp in an abandoned mine, that's where they stayed for several months. Natasha making routine visits to go talk to the other half of the avengers, and T’Challa’s people occasionally showing up to give Steve reports on Bucky’s condition. At last things had settled down.


End file.
